Robin Gets Powers
by Queen Sound
Summary: During a fight with Scarecrow, Robin gets hit with two different types of fear gas. Because of this Robin gets the temporary power to make people live their worst fear. What happens at Gotham Academy and at the cave, read to find out... [Image Not Mine]
1. Waking Up

**BATCAVE'S INFIRMARY**

**March 14, 0630 [Gotham].**

* * *

_'Ow, not feeling the aster. Why does everything hurt?'_ thought Robin questioning himself. As pain when through his torso and limbs.

_'Oh yeah, Scarecrow. Doesn't that guy have anything better than making new concoctions of fear gas? _

_Never mind that he used two different types in one fight. There totally should be RULES against that!'_

* * *

"Master Dick are you awake?" Alfred's voice came from Dick's left side. Dick open his eyes and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Dick look to see where he was, he was in the Batcave's infirmary.

"Yeah, Alfie I'm awake" Dick replied, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

"Good that means I can check you out to make sure you're ready for school."

"Wait!" Cried Dick, turning to look at Alfred fully. "It was Saturday night, I got hit wasn't it?"

"No, Master Dick you were hit at 0230 on Sunday morning and its now 0630, Monday morning."

"What?" Sighed Dick. Rubbing his head. It wasn't the first time fear gas had taken him down but this was by far the longest. "28 hours?"

"Yes Master Bruce has been terribly concerned I've only just managed to get him to take a shower. I didn't think you would want to wake up to the smell of Gotham's sewers."

"No, I don't think that would have been the most asterous smell to wake up to."

Replied Dick, while getting a look of dis-approval (heavy on the dis) from Alfred for the butchering of the English language.

* * *

Bruce chose that moment to arrive in the Batcave's Infirmary and save Dick a lecture on the rules of the English language.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" asked Bruce, concern in his voice that only a Bat could hear.

"Alright, except I just lost 28 hours of my life." Replied Dick with a smile.

"Well at least it was only 28 hours." Bruce said then turn to Alfred. "Is he alright for school?"

"I was just about to check Master Bruce, but Dick seems to be in good health and will be fine to go to school."

Stated Alfred with a voice that said he was still upset about the English language.

"Yippee!" a high-pitched, sarcastic voice said from the medical table and it was returned with a look that said 'Shut it'.

The message was received.

* * *

After Alfred gave him a once over, Dick was given the all clear. Bruce told Alfred to take some blood to just double-check.

Alfred turned back to take the blood out of Dick arm which the boy had already outstretched with a smile on his face.

Thinking how no one would ever say that Bruce didn't care if they saw him after Dick had been hurt.

* * *

By the time Dick's blood had been taken, he only just had time for a quick shower or breakfast.

Dick like most people choose breakfast and sprayed his whole body with deodorant.


	2. School

**Author's Replies:**

Guest I: Thank you! Yeah, I didn't realise that what I ended it on. When I did, I was like 'Well at least it's memorable.

Sheogoath2: Thank you for the review it was really useful.

Guest II: Thanks!

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

**GOTHAM ACADEMY**

**March 14, 0825 [Gotham]**

* * *

By the time Dick arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell. Dick ran to class, and sadly class was the other-side of the school. When Dick got there he went to the back of the class and sat down in his chair, which was located next to his best-friend, Barbara 'Babs' Gordon just as the bell when off.

"Cutting it slightly close, Mr. Grayson."

"Sorry, Sir" said Dick faking breathlessness. Running to class was not a far enough run for Robin to be breathless but Dick Grayson it was. Ah, the pain of a Secret ID.

* * *

**[1240] Gotham.**

Apart from being late Dick was having a very non-eventful day. Until…

_**SPLAT!**_

* * *

Dick was on the floor having been tripped up by Jordan another freshman.

Jordan was a 'Class A' Jock which means muscle. He was 5"7' with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Jordan was one of Dick's many bullies. Jordan's motive is that he doesn't like a 14-year-old, midget (5"1') being smarter than him.

Dick was a freshman, having been moved up a grade. If he hadn't Dick age wise should have been in 8th grade and some students didn't like this.

Jordan being the ringleader in this. Normally being followed by his back up Simon and Conner.

Simon only differ from Jordan by being an inch shorter and having dark brown eyes.

Conner on the other hand was an inch taller than Jordan but not being very bright. Students say that it was because he took too many pucks to the head playing Ice Hockey.

A normal student facing this every day would be enough to quit but Dick was Robin and these guys didn't scare him. Sadly Dick couldn't beat them up like Robin could so he had to except the hits.

* * *

_'Oh, come on…of all days._ Dick grumbled in his head.

"Did you enjoy your trip, Circus Brat?" sneered Jordan.

_'REALLY? That's what he came up with? Seriously? Did I enjoy my trip? That's terrible, even The Joker is better than that. Sometimes'_

"Yeah I did, thank you for asking" replied Dick getting up, dusting himself off as he did. Luckily he had just put his books away for lunch so they weren't all over the floor.

Dick turned around to look at Jordan, expecting to see a smug face. Sadly that wasn't what was before him, Dick's heart fell, Jordan looked pissed, to say the least.

When Jordan was pissed, it normally meant getting punched in the gut, a lot.

* * *

_**WACK!**_

* * *

_'Yep, right in the gut.'_ Dick wasn't in the mood for this.

He was still recovering from _The 28 Hours of Horror_, as Dick had started calling it in his head. Luckily he hadn't got any injures from the fight before T.28.H.O.H., so Dick was only getting new injures.

_'I'd just survived 28 hours of my worst fears, I'd like to see him last 28 minutes with his.'_ It was after this thought that Dick's day started to get weird.

**Batman & Robin weird.**

* * *

A split second after Dick had this thought Jordan screamed, like he was being attacked or trapped in a nightmare that he could wake up from.

Except no one knew what he was screaming about as he was looking around and acting like he was not seeing GA's hallway.

He turned and ran away from Dick and ran straight into Philip Wilcox, the Academy's Dean of Admissions and Financial Aid, who was coming because he heard a kid mention a fight.

Jordan fell to the ground and then backed himself into a corner still screaming his lungs out.

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

"You alright?" a voice behind Dick asked. Dick turned his head, the voice belonged to Babs who just came and stood next to him.

"Yeah, he only got in one punch. Before this…" Dick waved his hand towards the scene in front of them in a confused way. Dick knew Barbara wanted to ask more but Dick gave her a look that just said 'Later'.

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

Ten minutes later, some paramedics arrived.

They guessed that he had been hit with fear-gas and gave him the antidote (given to them from Batman & Robin) except it didn't work.

This is when Dick was starting to panic, he started paling.

Jordan was displaying all the signs for fear-gas inhalation but he wasn't responding to the antidote. The antidote from BATMAN & ROBIN! It should work.

The paramedics got the teachers to move the students back, so they could bring in a stretcher for Jordan.

Jordan screamed for a total of 28 minutes and then as suddenly as it started he stopped.

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

This cause Dick to sweat, 28 minutes exactly.

Just like his wanted Jordan to experience. _'I did this, I caused this pain. I'm as bad as the Scarecrow'_ Dick thought. Pulling his hands in to fist and realising them again.

Meanwhile Jordan had started blabbering on about dark figures trying to eat him.

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

"ARIGHT! The show is over, everyone go to your home-rooms now. " Yelled a very angry Mr. Wilcox. "No one is leaving this school until I find the person reasonable for a fear-gas attack and may God help that child will be expelled. AND I don't care who your family is. GO NOW"

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

Now Dick, was shaking now _'I didn't have a shower, I'll still smell of fear-gas. I'll be expelled. Batman & Robin secret IDs are endangered of being exposed.'_

Gotham Academy had its own specially trained sniffer dog, of course. It was able to smell out laughing-gas, fear-gas, bombs and drugs.

That dog was going to be all over Dick unless he did something and did something he did.

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

"DICK!" Babs cried out when Dick fainted next to her. She grabbed him and gently put him on the floor. One of the paramedics, came over to Dick to check him out. While Babs had knelt down to the side of Dick.

"What happen?" Asked the paramedic who had run over to Dick.

"Well umm, I ….err" Barbara replied not really sure what had happen.

"Where was he standing, when the other guy got hit with fear-gas?"

"He would have been right next to him" Babs paused "BUT he would have been bend over"

"Bend over?" questioned the paramedic, looking at Barbara.

"Yeah, Jordan the guy over there punched him and then started screaming." Barbara said still angry that Jordan punched Dick.

"So he could have some fear gas in his system but not as much as Jordan?" The paramedic asked concerted.

"Oh, he was pale and then he was shaking. I should have notice." Barbara started with a shaky voice.

The paramedic breathed a sigh of relief "Sounds like a mild case. Lucky for him." she told Barbara.

Barbara wasn't thinking that he was lucky though if Jordan didn't bully Dick. Dick wouldn't have been near him when the fear-gas went off. Little did Barbara know that it may have been Jordan's present that the _'fear-gas'_ was realised but she didn't know it was Dick who realised it.

* * *

{SPACE}

* * *

Author's Note: Please review, I need all the help I can get. Even if you put 'Wasn't my cup of tea.' or something else. I'm totally OK with 'Good' or 'Cool' but if it's 'Bad' or 'Yuck' I will need more than that word. Please and thank you.


End file.
